diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/24 April 2018
00:15:17 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 00:17:07 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 00:17:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 00:23:04 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 00:26:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Anyine aliive? 00:37:49 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 03:37:22 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Uh 05:42:59 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 05:45:19 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 05:55:17 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:13:41 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 06:14:26 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:16:57 . 06:50:46 didnt lose my devmode 06:50:46 yay i guess 06:50:56 yay! 06:50:57 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:52:49 -!- Type: Sparky has joined Special:Chat 06:58:23 yay :) 06:58:43 hello 06:59:10 hi 07:00:58 -!- Type: Sparky has left Special:Chat 07:07:01 also 07:07:11 that factory thingy i was is actually from old arras 07:07:17 back when it was diep2 07:08:47 huh 07:12:03 its the unnamed tank that branched off factory 07:12:15 *director 08:57:43 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Nice 08:57:51 <Özün_Oldun> b/b You get to keep your devmode 09:08:09 Hello. 09:08:21 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 09:10:31 I'm doing kinda better right now.. 09:10:34 Compared to a few days ago. 09:22:59 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 09:23:03 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hi 09:23:22 <Özün_Oldun> b/b discussions is flooding 09:23:32 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ikr 09:23:36 <Özün_Oldun> b/b so many posts 09:23:45 <Özün_Oldun> b/b muted the discussions feed due t it exploding 09:23:49 <Özün_Oldun> b/b to* 09:24:13 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Why is it posts now instead of threads? 09:24:37 <Özün_Oldun> b/b And how d'ya mute it? 09:25:06 <Özün_Oldun> b/b figured it out 09:25:11 <Özün_Oldun> b/b bruh 09:25:18 <Özün_Oldun> b/b that is a fundamental feature of discord 09:25:53 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Meh I literally joined Discord in March 09:26:24 <Özün_Oldun> b/b and was just mainly playing around in bot stuffs until I became staff 09:26:29 <Özün_Oldun> b/b oof 09:26:50 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Easy to figure out though 09:26:57 <Özün_Oldun> b/b even on mobile 09:28:03 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I'm fine with joris but hybrid is getting out of hand 09:28:23 <Özün_Oldun> b/b getting him to join discord would help 09:28:56 <Özün_Oldun> b/b apparently he can't go on chat - need an edit to the wiki? 10:02:09 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:02:54 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:23:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:23:41 back 10:58:17 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:59:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:09:15 . 12:15:53 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:16:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b eyy 12:20:46 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:24:19 Yellow 12:25:25 Yeet 12:25:32 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hi 12:28:41 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:29:50 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:30:15 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:30:25 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:30:31 <Özün_Oldun> b/b you're Ursuuling 12:30:41 Shut up XD 12:31:17 <Özün_Oldun> b/b <@326422633606414339> 12:31:20 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Come here 12:31:43 C'mon Fallen Hybrid 12:32:18 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:32:28 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:32:41 Fallen? 12:33:11 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:33:34 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 12:33:39 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Sorry 12:37:14 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Haha desktop notifs 12:37:21 Gay 12:37:25 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no u 12:38:45 ugly 12:38:53 <Özün_Oldun> b/b no u 12:39:10 <Özün_Oldun> b/b the person above split personality disorder 12:39:26 <Özün_Oldun> b/b yes 14:34:53 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 14:42:30 <Özün_Oldun> b/b hello 14:47:56 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Three more rounds okay? 14:48:02 <Özün_Oldun> b/b 5 14:48:05 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Fivw 14:48:25 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ? 14:48:29 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ok 14:48:59 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I gtg almost 14:49:11 <Özün_Oldun> b/b k 15:37:44 <Özün_Oldun> b/b I hope cx forgives me 17:22:32 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 17:40:42 -!- GatlerFX has joined Special:Chat 17:40:58 Hi 17:42:02 -!- GatlerFX has left Special:Chat 17:45:53 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:46:33 <Özün_Oldun> b/b still tho 17:46:39 <Özün_Oldun> b/b im scared if cx will forgive me 17:47:07 Hello. 17:47:37 <Özün_Oldun> b/b i explained the whole event yesterday to cx 17:47:53 <Özün_Oldun> b/b now im waiting his repsonse if hes gonna forgive me 17:47:57 <Özün_Oldun> b/b mateQ is on my side 17:52:30 <Özün_Oldun> b/b i will be chatting from here next sandbox 18:15:35 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:43:08 <Özün_Oldun> b/b lol ozziene 19:50:23 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 19:51:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:17:13 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:17:14 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:18:06 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 21:18:08 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 21:38:27 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:02:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:20:58 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 22:21:05 <Özün_Oldun> b/b test 22:21:08 there we are 22:21:51 Beautiful 22:22:24 <Özün_Oldun> b/b When is next Sandbox? 22:22:59 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Bana & Patrik. Bana needs to host the next one as his first time hosting as SA 22:23:06 <Özün_Oldun> b/b it’s on him 22:23:44 Well... considering it's almost May and we have points from early April, I'd hope that he decides soon 22:25:41 hi 22:26:54 <Özün_Oldun> b/b Hey 22:27:09 <Özün_Oldun> b/b There's something magical about watching the Auto 5 22:28:17 auto 5? 22:29:20 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 22:42:19 <Özün_Oldun> b/b ok 22:42:21 <Özün_Oldun> b/b JS is fixed 22:42:58 <Özün_Oldun> b/b soon as Staff review the JS () someone let me know & I’ll set up the Staff colors 22:46:45 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 22:57:56 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 23:20:36 -!- Graviatar has joined Special:Chat 23:20:42 Ee 2018 04 24